Sweet Cravings
by Crazybird101
Summary: Who says Blurr was normal... AU verse. Slight Blurr/Wasp. Character death.


Me: D**M YOU PLOT BUNNIES!

Knockout: CB calm down!

Me: I CAN'T! MUST WRITE STORY!

Knockout: Crazybird101 dose NOT own TFA in any shape or form.

Me: If your the kind of person who has a weak stomach, GET OUT OF THIS FIC NOW!

WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS GORE, SLIGHT MECH/MECH, OOCNESS, AND CANNIBALISM. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

XoX

Who said Blurr was normal?

Certainly not some. The first thing the young mech could remember before becoming an Autobot was the fact that his creators had abandoned him. Left him in some white building full of constantly screaming mechs or femmes. Was he scared? No. But he did remember always being hungry.

His hunger would grow and grow until he had a satisfying meal. But he didn't want energon. Oh no. He wanted _them._

After he managed to escape from the accursed building he decided to go home real quick to see his creators. Were they surprised to see him after so long. He would never forget the way his carrier as screamed as he watched him devour his mate alive. Just like his two brothers. He then finished his carrier off before leaving Crystal City. He then joined Boot Camp.

Oh! What tasty cadets he saw. There was a chubby looking mech called Bulkhead. A jerkoff minibot called Wasp. A horned red mech called Cliffjumper. A tough looking mech called Ironhide, funny. Then there was a charming mech called Longarm. Ever since Megatron was destroyed during the Great War, rumor had it a Mech called Shockwave took control. This didn't worry Blurr. What worried him was if the other cadets tasted any good. The others he had eaten were too stale.

Then he saw Sentinel Prime, an mech was he big! Blurr could already feel his mouth start to water with coolant. He just wanted to get his servos on that mech! He was as starting to get hungry. Very hungry. But he wasn't able to get that d**n mech alone! But Blurr had a back up: Wasp.

Blurr noticed that the jerkoff mech lusted for him since day one. And Blurr decided to use that to his advantage. Blurr knew very well that he was a very attractive mech. And that jerkoff would fall for him easily. So one day, after training, Blurr walked up to Wasp, who was sitting on the edge of his berth reading a datapad. "Good evening Wasp." Blurr purred.

The minibot looked up and felt himself gag a bit and scrabbled to stand up "Blurr! What brings you here?" he asked a bit nervously.

Blurr chuckled and placed a servo on Wasp's shoulder, causing the other minibot to shiver. "I was hoping you could meet me in my quarters later... Just to get to know eachother." Blurr said softly, gently stroking his shoulder.

Wasp stammered a bit, his optics wide "S-sure! What time?" he asked.

Blurr smirked sinisterly "Late tonight." Wasp's optics widened with excitment and lust "O-okay! See you later then!"

Blurr kissed his cheek gently before leaving, his hips swaying side to side as he walked. _Idiot, _Blurr thought as he licked his lips, blue optics sending off a crazy glint.

XoX

Wasp arrived to Blurr's quarters just as he promised.

Blurr was pleased by this. While Wasp went on and on about his dreams and scrap, Blurr grabbed a cube of High Grade, but adding a specialc drug that makes a mech wary easily. Blurr smiled as he watched the effects start to come in right after he offered the cube. Blurr then made his move.

He pushed the wary bot on to the berth, kissing his shoulders softly. Then came the best part, him warming up. "You look delicious.* Blurr murmured into Wasp's audio before gently licking his cheek. That's when he sank his dermas into Wasp's shoulder, causing the other bot to cry out.

Blurr tore a chunk of metal of his shoulder and immediately devoured it. Blurr's optics suddenly turned into a crazy red and a crazy grin appeared on his faceplates. Wasp was truly a delicious meal. He had to tear off the minibot's vocal processor off in order to avoid any attention. It took a good hour for him to finish the minibot, leaving no evidence but the energon that stained his berth sheets along with his servos, chest, and mouth.

Naturally they never found the jerkoff after he reported him missing. But Blurr never cared for other bots, since no one did for him.

As soon as he graduated and entered the Elite Guard, Blurr turned his sights to another mech: Longarm Prime. Blurr grinned to himself as he imagined the look on the mech's face when he takes a bite out of him for the first time. He chuckled as the psychotic look in his optics returned.

The doctors didn't call him Blurr the Cannibal for nothing.

End.

Knockout: Primus CB you have a sick mind!

Me: *crazy smile* I know.

Knockout: Um... Please review on what you thought. AND NO FLAMES!

KO and I: Peace!


End file.
